


Playful Melody

by Lady_Katana4544 (orphan_account), orphan_account



Series: 100prompts [6]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Behind the Scenes, Gen, Mostly Gen, Post-Hobbit, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 11:56:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18590782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Written for my 100prompts table claim to the prompt,melody.





	Playful Melody

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my 100prompts table claim to the prompt, _melody_.

Tauriel sits in the big courtyard of Rivendell, listening attentively to the lively melodies of the songs played around her for Tauriel's enjoyment.

One of the performers ducks her head away when their eyes meet, a blush brightening her cheeks as her partner chuckles softly.

"It is delightful music, don't you think?"

Startled, Tauriel slowly turns her head to the right and watches as the Lady Arwen sits down beside her with a calm smile on her face. Tauriel smiles to cover her racing heart.

"It is a beautiful piece with a playful melody though no less beautiful than the host who sits with a guest to listen to it."

The sound of her surprised laugh fills the courtyard, as Arwen turns to her.

"You honor me with that compliment, Lady Tauriel."

Tauriel smiles at her as the playful melody of the music wraps around them gently.


End file.
